


Personal Servant

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Milking, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Roleplay, Safeword Use, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Requested! Michael and Jeremy get a little too into character during sex and Jeremy needs a little help getting out of it.





	Personal Servant

Michael and Jeremy had done sexual roleplay before. They had done it a couple times, actually. While at first it was strange and hard to get into, neither of them had been particularly put off by it, and it allowed them to switch things up in the bedroom from time to time so they stuck with it. This was what led to their current situation. It was a scenario they hadn't explored much, but had decided to test out and see how it went. 

Michael was lounging on the bed with a bored expression as Jeremy walked in. “Who are you?” He called, voice disinterested. 

Jeremy gulped. This sort of acting was different from the kind he practiced on a stage. Pretending Michael was a stranger was an odd thing to him, but he’d gotten better at it. He looked at him with nervous eyes. “Jeremy, your highness.”

Michael smacked his lips. “Well why are you here, _Jeremy_?”

“I-I was promoted?” Jeremy improvised. “From, um, guard. To personal servant. For you.”

Michael eyed him. “Personal servant, huh? Who'd you fuck to get that position?” He snorted. 

Jeremy blinked. “No one. The queen likes me.”

Michael sighed as though the conversation bored him. “Whatever. I don't know why she thought I would want some stupid commoner hanging around.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

“Commoner?” Jeremy asked. “My father is a noble.” He wanted to make a good impression. 

Michael huffed, grimacing. “So what exactly is your job, as my personal servant? Whatever I want?”

Jeremy nodded. “Yes sir,” he said. “Your bidding.”

Michael pursed his lips. “Interesting.” He sat up. “Come over here, Servant.”

Jeremy walked over, a shy look on his face. 

Michael's eyes trailed his body. He hummed. “Strip.”

“Wh-What?” Jeremy hadn’t expected that so soon. “Your highness?”

“You heard me.” Michael's voice was stern. “Take off your clothes.”

Jeremy shakily started removing his shirt. “All of them, sir?” 

Michael looked bored. “ _Yes._ ”

Jeremy gulped, but followed his orders, stripping down to nothing. He looked up at Michael when he was finished, expecting more instructions. 

Michael looked him up and down. He huffed. “I suppose you’ll do.” He sat up properly, turning to face Jeremy. “Have you ever been with a man, servant?”

Jeremy twisted his face in confusion, as if he didn’t know what that meant. “‘Been with’, your majesty?”

Michael tilted his chin up. “Fucked. Been fucked by. Either works.”

“Oh,” Jeremy replied. He shook his head. “No sir.”

“Have you ever been with a woman?”

Jeremy hesitated. “No, I haven’t.”

Michael quirked an eyebrow. “Interesting.” Michael licked his lips. “So the Queen gave me my own personal virgin,” he mused.

Jeremy felt his shoulders and cheeks burn. “She what?” he asked quietly. 

Michael reached into the bedside drawer pulling out a pair of lacy underwear. He tossed them to Jeremy. “Put it on.”

Jeremy stared at it. “Are you sure?” 

Michael scoffed. “Are you questioning me?”

“No sir!” Jeremy carefully stepped into the lace. “S-See?”

Michael huffed. “Good.” He stood, towering over Jeremy. “You're going to be my personal whore, servant.”

Jeremy’s voice was small as he looked up at Michael. “Whore?”

Michael smirked wickedly. “That's right. My own slut at my every beck and call.”

Jeremy shuddered. “Is that what the last servant was?”

Michael laughed darkly. “The last servant couldn't handle my… preferences.”

“What preferences?” Jeremy choked out. “Sir,” he added for good measure.

Michael grinned wickedly. “You'll see.”

Jeremy blinked. “Now?”

Michael's expression twisted into a sneer. “If I want it now, It'll be now. Don't question me, servant. You are to do as I say when I say, got it?”

Jeremy nodded. “Um, my name’s Jeremy.” He’d said it before, but it was worth repeating. 

“I'll call you whatever I want to call you, slut.”

“Y-Yes sir,” Jeremy whispered. 

“Get on the bed. On your knees.”

Jeremy quickly obeyed, crawling up and settling on his knees as he’d been told.

Michael crossed his arms. “Do you touch yourself, servant?”

“Sometimes,” Jeremy admitted. 

“Oh?” Michael hummed. “What do you think of, when you do?”

Jeremy took a breath. “S-Someone strong and powerful. Th-Their hand instead of mine. Telling me what to do.” It wasn’t the best Jeremy had, but the foreplay would be forgotten soon enough. 

“Strong and powerful, hm?” Michael looked over Jeremy. “Tell me, whore. Have you ever gotten off to me?”

Jeremy bit his lip. “Y-Yes, your majesty.”

Michael smirked. “Imagine what the Queen would do if she knew the guardsman promoted to personal servant is actually perversely fucking himself to the thought of the prince.”

Jeremy gulped. “A-Are you going to tell her?” He could get executed for that. 

Michael tilted his chin up in a way that radiated 'I’m better than you’. “Convince me not to.”

Jeremy would have sunk to his knees if he weren’t already on them. His eyes widened. “P-Please, your highness, I-I’ll be the best servant you’ve ever had, I swear! I’ll do anything, please don’t tell the Queen!”

“Show me.”

“How?!” Jeremy cried. 

“Touch yourself.”

Jeremy nodded. “I-I can do that.” He moved a shaky hand down to the front of the lace he had on and lightly palmed at himself. 

Michael watched carefully. “You'll have to do better than that pathetic palming.” Michael leaned close. “Imagine it's my hand you're fucking.”

Jeremy’s breath hitched. He slowly pushed the fabric down enough to properly take hold of himself, stroking gently. 

Michael grunted as he watched, arms crossed. “That's what you call fucking? Pathetic.”

Jeremy looked up. He needed an excuse. It didn’t even have to be true. “I-I’m a bottom, s-so.” He sped up anyway. 

Michael's eyes narrowed. “You said you've never been with anyone.”

“It’s...a state of being.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “This isn't very convincing. Maybe I should go tell the Queen.” He sneered. “While I'm at it I can tell her how the first thing you did when you found me was try to proposition me, right?”

Jeremy gasped. “What?! No! I never– I didn’t– No, I can do it, look!” He pumped his hand harder, paying attention to the tip. “L-Look, I can do it!”

Michael hummed, eyes darkening. “Better,” he murmured, voice low.

Jeremy nodded. “Y-Yeah, I-I can do it.” He kept going, faster. 

Michael hummed. “Tell me what you imagine, servant. What fantasy makes you cum the hardest?”

“L-Losing all control,” Jeremy said, trying to keep his moans down, “to you. Being at your mercy.”

Michael grabbed Jeremy's chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. “You want to be used?”

Jeremy didn’t slow his hand down. “Y-Yes sir.”

“Beg.”

Jeremy kept his hand moving. “P-Please use me, your majesty. U-Use me however you want. P-Please, I’ll do anything for you.”

Michael climbed up onto the bed. “Does your hand feel good, Slut?”

Jeremy nodded. “Y-Yes sir.”

Michael reached down, wrapping his hand around Jeremy's, forcing him to tighten his grip on himself.

“Ah–” Jeremy kept his pace, unable to hold back a particularly long moan. 

Michael leaned close to Jeremy's face. “You want to be fucked by the prince, right, whore? That's why you took the promotion, isn't it? So that maybe you could get the chance to be used as my personal fuck toy.”

Michael’s breath was hot against Jeremy’s cheek. “Y-Yes, your highness,” he admitted. He moaned again. 

“And what, exactly, makes you think you're worthy of the prince’s time?”

“Y-You haven’t kicked me out yet?”

Michael hummed, grabbing Jeremy's wrist and pulling his hand off of himself. He quickly replaced it with his own. “Perhaps.”

Michael’s hand was larger and warmer than Jeremy’s. He groaned at just the feeling. “God.”

Michael's grip was solid, working Jeremy confidently. “Does it feel like you imagined, whore?”

Jeremy shook his head. “B-Better than I imagined, your majesty.”

Michael huffed out a laugh. “Virgins are always the most fun to play with,” he mused. “You probably want to cum soon, don't you?”

Jeremy looked at him desperately. “P-Please?”

Michael scoffed. “Oh come on. You can beg better than that, slut. Use your fucking words.” Michael worked Jeremy harder.

Jeremy panted, moaning loudly. “P-Please let me cum, sir, I’ll do whatever you w-want, I just need to cum! Please, your highness, I-I’ll be good, I promise!” 

Michael sighed. “I suppose you can cum.” He continued working Jeremy harshly, thumbing the head.

Jeremy gasped. “R-Really?” he squeaked. 

Michael tsked. “Hurry up, before I change my mind.”

Jeremy gulped, just a few more of Michael’s strokes pushing him over the edge. He came into Michael’s hand, shaking and moaning. 

Michael continued stroking Jeremy, only slowing slightly. “If you go soft on me I'll have you arrested.”

Jeremy whimpered. “F-For finishing?”

Michael scoffed. “For assaulting me in my bedchamber while I slept.”

“B-But I didn’t do that! I’d never do that!”

Michael rolled his eyes, still pumping Jeremy with his hand. “It doesn't fucking matter what you did or didn't do. It only matters what I say you did.” 

Jeremy shuddered. Beads of cum kept leaking out of him, brought on by Michael’s continuous stroking. That was the power he’d wanted to see. “I-I understand,” he whispered. 

Michael kept going until there was nothing left to get out of him. “Now,” he started, licking his hand clean. “Suck me off.”

Jeremy gulped, gaping at Michael. That had really turned him on. He was confident he wasn’t going soft anytime soon. “D-Do you want me to undress you?” His voice was a little weak. 

Michael grunted, pulling his shirt off. “Yes, obviously.”

Jeremy shakily reached for Michael’s pants. 

“Hurry up. I don't have time to wait on you. I'm still not sure I won't tell the Queen and have you taken away.”

Jeremy hurried, pushing Michael’s boxers down with his pants. “P-Please don’t, sir, she’ll have me killed,” he pleaded. 

“Then fucking get to work.”

Jeremy whined, staring at Michael. Finally, he moved the lace he was wearing back in place and sunk down to give Michael’s length a couple experimental licks. 

Michael shuddered, jaw twitching slightly. “I'm going to fuck your throat and use you like the fuck toy you are.”

Jeremy gulped and sank down on Michael, taking most of him in one go. 

Michael groaned, bucking into Jeremy's mouth automatically.

Jeremy grunted, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head quickly. 

Michael's fingers twisted in Jeremy's hair, encouraging his movements. His hips stuttered as he thrusted into him softly.

Jeremy kept going fast, repeating the pace Michael had just been using on him. He swirled his tongue on every upthrust. 

Michael groaned again, his hips bucking harder. “Fuck,” he swore. 

Jeremy took Michael’s thrusts expertly, countering them with his own movements. He swallowed around Michael a few times. 

Michael cried out, hips snapping harshly. He wasn't going to last, especially after watching Jeremy.

Jeremy made eye contact with Michael, keeping it up as long as he could. 

Michael moaned loudly. He shuddered, pushing Jeremy's head down on him as he tensed up, cumming suddenly. 

Jeremy didn’t have a choice to swallow or not, all the fluid pouring down his throat. He groaned, finding it a little hard to breathe. 

Michael pulled him off, breathing hard.

Jeremy caught his breath, panting. He stared up at Michael. 

Michael stared Jeremy down with accusatory eyes. “I think you were lying about never being with anyone before.”

Jeremy shook his head. “I-I wasn’t!” His voice came out raspy. 

Michael growled softly, reaching out to thread his fingers through Jeremy's hair and yank it, tilting his head back. “Slut.” 

Jeremy groaned in pain. “Sir?” he asked in confusion. 

Michael released his hair, harshly shoving Jeremy so that he fell back against the bed. “If you touch me at all I'm turning you in to the Queen, got it?”

Jeremy nodded, balling his fists around the sheets so he wouldn’t move his hands. 

Michael yanked Jeremy's underwear off, tossing it aside. He grabbed the bottle of lube of the bedside table, pouring some on his fingers. He didn't bother warning Jeremy as he slipped a finger in.

Jeremy cried out. His lip quivered and his arms shook, but he kept himself together and didn’t move. 

Michael worked him open, quickly adding a second finger. He crooked them in search of Jeremy's prostate.

It didn’t take long to find it. Jeremy cried out again, his nails digging into the fabric of the bedsheets. He panted slightly. 

Michael smirked, rubbing mercilessly against that spot. 

Jeremy squealed, biting his lip hard. He twitched, and there was no way he would last long if Michael kept it up like this. 

Michael smirked. “I wonder how many times I can get the slut to cum?” He pressed even harder against Jeremy's prostate. 

Jeremy yelled, pulling on the sheets hard enough to take one corner off the mattress. 

Michael only let up to work in a third finger, quickly finding Jeremy's prostate once again to continue his assault. Michael’s other hand moved to ghost his fingers over Jeremy's length.

Jeremy breathed hard, whimpering helplessly. He could barely speak, but managed. “S-Sir, I-I’m so close.”

Michael hummed, gripping Jeremy properly. He didn't go easy, instantly starting a harsh pace. 

Jeremy let out a squeaky moan, coming suddenly over Michael’s hand again. 

Michael smirked, once again continuing to stroke Jeremy past his climax. 

Jeremy was too sensitive this time. He couldn’t handle another overstimulation, and pushed Michael’s hand away in fear. 

Michael paused, wondering if Jeremy was even coherent enough to realize what he had just done.

Jeremy gasped, his eyes wide with shock and apology. “N-No, I didn’t mean to– Shit, I– That was an accident!”

Michael blinked. “Jer–”

Jeremy gasped for breath. “Don’t tell the Queen!” he begged. “Please! P-Please, don’t– Fuck– Please don’t tell her!” Tears started falling down his cheeks. “I don’t wanna die!”

Michael had to stop himself from pulling Jeremy into a hug. He was unsure if they were meant to continue with the roleplay or not. He hesitantly replied. “I did set a rule, and you broke it.” Michael grimaced. He couldn't let Jeremy be this upset, could he? He tried to fix it. “But–”

Jeremy felt dizzy. “Red!” he screamed. “Please don’t tell her! I’ll be your slut, I can be your whore, just please don’t kill me!”

Michael jolted, facade dropping entirely. “Jeremy!” He called over the other boy’s hysterics. “Sweetie, it's me! I'm here, I'm right here, can I touch you?”

Jeremy didn’t seem to understand. “I-I know I shouldn’t have touched you! I’m sorry! I’ll do anything, please, sir!”

Michael's heart lurched. He wiped his hand off and pulled Jeremy up into his lap, holding him close as his free hand gently brushed Jeremy's hair off of his forehead in a familiar soothing gesture. “Jeremy, love, I need you to listen, okay, babe?” He kissed his chin, then one of his cheeks. “It's okay, love. You're okay. I'm right here.”

Jeremy tried to catch his breath. “P-Please don’t kill me, I didn’t mean to touch you.” He didn’t quite understand everything Michael was saying. 

Michael took Jeremy's hand, pressing it against his cheek. “Jeremy hey,” he murmured. “It's okay. No one is going to hurt you. I'm here. It's me, Michael. I love you very much, sweetie.”

Jeremy melted into Michael’s warmth. “I-I’m sorry, your majesty,” he sobbed. “I’m sorry.” His body shook, and he had turned a sickly pale. 

Michael quickly grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around the pair of them. He gently rocked Jeremy to try and calm him. “Jeremy, baby, it's me. Michael Mell. We’ve been best friends for fourteen years and dating for two of them and I'm the luckiest guy on the planet. I love you so much. None of that other stuff was real, remember?” He kissed Jeremy's palm. “We're right here.”

Jeremy sniffled. He looked up at Michael, gulping. “M-Michael?” he whispered between sobs. The haze around his world started thinning. 

Michael nodded quickly, his hand on Jeremy's cheek. “Yeah, Miah,” he gently rubbed his thumb over Jeremy's cheek bone. “It's me. I'm right here. No one is going to hurt you.”

Jeremy was still shaking. “Th-The Queen isn’t real?”

“No, love,” Michael assured. “And I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, no matter what. I love you.”

“I-I’m not gonna die?” Jeremy searched his eyes for any hint of a trick. 

“No, Miah. I promise.”

Jeremy was quiet for a moment. “Y-You’re Michael,” he said, getting it all straight. “And I’m your slut?”

“No, baby. You're not a slut. You're my boyfriend, who I love more than anything in the universe.” Michael kissed him softly. “Yeah?”

“I-I’m your servant, though, right?”

“No, Jerm. You're my perfect boyfriend. You don't have to follow anyone's orders but your own. You're not a whore, or a slut.”

Jeremy looked around. “Is this our house?”

Michael nodded. “Yes, love. This is our apartment.You like it because it's so close to the animal shelter, remember?”

“Th-The puppies?” Jeremy hugged himself closer to Michael. 

Michael smiled at him. “Yeah.” He kissed Jeremy's forehead. “Are you okay, Sweetie?”

“I-I think so.” Jeremy looked down. “You have nut on your hand.”

Michael laughed. “I do.”

“That’s gross.” Jeremy sniffled. “I’m not your slut though? Are you sure?”

Michael nodded. “I'm positive, baby. You're not a slut.” Michael wiped the rest of the stuff on his hand on the sheets. He'd clean them later. 

“I-I feel like a slut,” Jeremy whispered. 

Michael shook his head, shifting slightly so Jeremy sat more comfortably against him. “All those things I said? They didn't mean a thing. I love you so much, Jeremy. You're not a slut. You're sweet and kind and the best friend a person could ask for.”

Jeremy looked away. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I guess I got too into it all. Y-You’re really convincing.”

“It's not your fault,” Michael murmured. “I shouldn't have scared you like that. I'm sorry too.” His hand was on Jeremy's cheek again. “I love you a lot, y’know?”

“You do?” Jeremy whispered, meeting his eyes again. “Y-You wouldn’t kill me because I broke a rule?”

Michael shook his head, searching Jeremy's eyes. “I could never hurt you like that, Jere. I love you more than anything.”

“I-I still wanna call you sir,” Jeremy mumbled. 

Michael chuckled softly. “Because you feel like you have to or because you like it?”

Jeremy sniffled. “Both.”

Michael cuddled him up closer, resting Jeremy's head against his chest as he continued to rock him gently. “You don't have to do anything, Miah. It's up to you what you want to call me.” He kissed the crown of Jeremy's head. “I love you.”

Jeremy nodded a little. “C-Can we just be together for now? L-Like this? I’m still kinda spooked.”

“Of course,” Michael smiled. “Anything you want.” 

“I, um–” Jeremy sniffled. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Jeremy. I'll always be here, okay?”

“O-Okay,” Jeremy whispered. “Can I kiss you? Please?”

Michael smiled. “Yes, please. You don't even have to ask.” Michael shifted him up so he could capture Jeremy's lips in a sweet kiss.

Jeremy weakly kissed him back, focusing on it. He still felt floaty. 

Michael didn't try to deepen it, letting Jeremy set the pace. He took Jeremy's hand, placing it on his chest over his heart. “I'm here, Jeremy,” he whispered against his lips.

Jeremy took a while, but eventually pressed back harder. He whimpered against Michael’s mouth. 

Michael returned the kiss with equal force, his free hand moving up to thread through Jeremy's hair gently. 

Jeremy made another soft noise, not deepening their kiss any further. 

Michael pulled away to breathe, pecking Jeremy's lips a couple times. “How are you feeling?”

Jeremy took a deep breath. “S-Sore.”

Michael laughed softly. “I didn't even fuck you.”

“Your fingers did enough.”

Michael kissed Jeremy's nose. “You did amazing, though.”

“A-All I did was suck you off.”

Michael shook his head. “You took everything so well. I'm so proud of you.”

Jeremy narrowed his eyes. “But I broke your rule.”

Michael shrugged. “It was only one rule. You still did amazing.”

“I did?” Jeremy smiled. 

“Totally!” Michael grinned.

“You should do drama,” Jeremy mumbled. “You’re good at it.”

Michael snorted. “Thanks. But I'd only do it if you're my leading lady.”

“Of course I’d be your leading lady!”

Michael beamed. “Perfect.”

“I’d be honored.” Jeremy cuddled into Michael. 

Michael smiled softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
